Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of generating a pseudo-random sequence of signs of a large sequence length.
Pseudo-random sequences of signs are inter alia used in the field of encrypting information. These sequences may alternatively be used as message keys. It is important for these pseudo-random sequences to have a very long repetition period to guarantee that in the event of long messages the pseudo-random sequence is not predictable or, when used as a message key, does not repeat itself.
Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to employ a feedback sheet register for generating a pseudo-random sequence of signs and to implement this shift register with individual logic circuits ("wired-logic"). As only some of the bits must be processed in the register this implementation is substantially optimal. If, in contrast therewith, a computer (microprocessor) is used then this technique is far from optimal as a microprocessor is primarily designed for performing logic and arithmetical operations on a number of bits in parallel.